


A Hale Family Christmas

by SterekCuties4ever



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Big family, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Daddy Derek, Drabble, Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage, Mates, Opening gifts, Papa Stiles, Sterek Secret Santa, Wolf Stiles, being in love, it's adorable, just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekCuties4ever/pseuds/SterekCuties4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this for Sterek Secret Santa and now that it's over, I can finally share it with everyone! I don't really mention all of the pack, but in my mind they are all there. Christmas fluff, Derek and Stiles have two little girls, and it's adorable. Just read it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hale Family Christmas

Stiles woke up before everyone Christmas morning. When he looked at the bedside clock it read 6:28. He was shocked that the kids hadn’t come screaming in the way they did last year.  
  
He looked over to his sleeping husband, Derek, and had to chuckle. His mouth was hanging open, with drool in the corner and he was snoring so loudly he was surprised all of China didn’t hear it.  
  
He carefully pulled himself out of bed, slipping on his Batman robe as he went downstairs to start breakfast and make any last preparations for Christmas dinner.  
  
He retrieved everything he needed from the fridge as he set about making the family breakfast.  
  
When everything was almost ready he turned the radio on and Christmas music filled the kitchen.  
  
He danced around as he set the table and finished up the bacon and eggs.  
  
Upstairs, the music reached Dereks ears and he yawned out with a huge smile on his face as he pushed himself from the bed and ran down the hall to the girls room.  
  
When he opened the door Gabby, their five year old, was climbing out of her brand new big girl bed and Maria, their almost three year old, was bouncing up and down in her crib, reaching up for Derek.  
  
"Daddy daddy! It’s Christmas, it’s Christmas!" Gabby yelled out as she ran from the bedroom, down the hall and down the stairs.  
  
She came sliding around the corner and Stiles grabbed her and started planting kisses as she giggled and hollered.  
  
"Merry Christmas babygirl." he said as he set her down. "Merry Christmas papa." she replied as she planted a kiss on his cheek and ran for the table.  
  
Just as he stood up Derek came in to view holding Maria. Both of them had smiles plastered to their faces and Stiles beamed back at them.  
  
"Well good morning and Merry Christmas, my sweethearts!" he said cheerfully as he planted kisses on each of them.  
  
Maria yelled happily as Derek leaned forward and planted a soft kiss to Stiles lips.  
  
When he walked into the kitchen and saw all the food spread out on the table he grinned, “You are the best husband in the world.” Derek told him, as he put Maria in her chair and started piling his plate with food.  
Stiles beamed as he bounced back and fourth between the girls and made them plates.  
  
After a few minutes Derek looked over to Stiles, “So what time is everyone going to be here?” Derek asked cheerfully.  
  
“The pack are supposed to be arriving together and they should be here within the hour. Dad and Melissa will be here at about 10.” Stiles told him smiling.  
  
"Awwww! Does that mean we have to wait to open our presents?" Gabby asked with a pout.  
  
"That’s actually what it means little lady. You know that we wait for family before the gifts our opened so don’t act so shocked." Stiles said rolling his eyes as she glared at her waffles.  
  
"She totally got that glare from you, sourwolf." he said with a snort and Derek started laughing.  
  
After they finished up their breakfast they took the girls upstairs, once they were both bathed they were put in their sparkly dresses and Stiles did their hair as Derek disappeared to get ready.  
  
Once they were ready, Derek took them downstairs to put out the cookies and other snacks while Stiles got himself ready.  
  
By the time he was finished and was heading down the stairs, the doorbell went and the pack came barging in smiling.  
  
Maria ran into Scott’s open arms and Gabby ran for Peter’s. Gabby absolutely adored Peter. Everyone was worried about it at first, but as Gabby grew, Peter completely changed. Well, around the kids anyway. He was still the sassy asshat he always was to everyone else.  
  
Out of their whole pack, Derek and Stiles were the only pair to have kids.  
  
Scott and Allison had decided that they didn’t want kids and Isaac and Cora wanted to wait a few more years. Then there was Peter of course, who didn’t have anyone willing to even date him, let alone have his babies.  
  
Isaac, Scott and Peter retreated back to the cars to grab the presents and when they came back in with their arms full, the girls were so excited Stiles and Derek thought they were going to bounce right out of their dresses.  
  
Not long after the pack arrived, John and Melissa arrived, their arms full of gifts of course. By the time all the gifts were stacked by the tree, half of it was hidden. Derek and Stiles both knew that most of them were for the girls and both chuckled.  
  
Derek sat on the floor with the girls as Stiles stood a bit off, holding the video recorder, smiling. Of course the girls got to open all their gifts first.  
  
As Stiles stood back and watched his girls open presents he thought back to the previous years that he was blessed with. It was only right after high school had ended, that Derek asked him to marry him, and only five months later he was pregnant with Gabby.  
  
Stiles never thought that he would even find someone to put up with him, let alone marry him and give him the two best gifts anyone could ever ask for.  
  
He was so lost in thought he didn’t notice his dad walk up beside him and jumped when he spoke, “Hey there kiddo, what you thinking about so hard over there?” his dad asked with a chuckle.  
  
After he was certain his heart was still in his chest he spoke, “Just thinking about the last six years. I can’t believe I’m married and have two little angels. I just never thought I would have any of this, you know?” he said with a smile.  
  
John chuckled, “I never thought I would either when I was your age. Then your mom and you came along and everything was perfect. I’m proud of you kid, you’re doing such a great job.” Stiles looked over at him with tears in his eyes, “Thanks dad, that means a lot to me.” he told him as he reached over and one arm hugged him.  
  
"You know we got all this mushy crap on tape right?" Stiles asked with a smirk and John shook his head, "Way to ruin the moment, ya brat." he said chuckling as he walked away.  
  
Stiles turned back to see Derek smiling at him and he flushed as he smiled back. He filmed everyone opening their gifts and Derek took over when it was Stiles turn to open his gifts.  
  
After opening everything and cleaning up all the wrapping paper, Stiles disappeared into the kitchen to take the ham from the oven and finish setting the table.  
  
Soon they all sat around and stuffed themselves with food and laughed with each other until they could barely move. After sitting around talking more, they all chipped in and cleaned up.  
  
To end the perfect day they sat around the fireplace and piano, and as Peter played, they all sang Christmas carols and drank all the eggnog they could manage.  
  
As Stiles was on his way to the kitchen for more eggnog, Derek grabbed him and pulled him under the mistletoe hanging in the archway.  
  
"I do believe you owe me some Christmas kisses, don’t you?" he asked, a smile playing on his lips. Stiles chuckled as he ducked down and brought their lips together and they kissed passionately.  
  
"I love you so much baby." Stiles whispered to him, as he looked over at their family singing and laughing with one another.  
  
"As I love you sweetheart. Thank you for giving me such a perfect family, I never thought I’d have this again, not until I found you." Derek told him.  
  
At hearing those words he looked up into Dereks glowing red eyes, and smiled, flashing his golden ones back and beaming at him.  
  
Derek brought him in for another kiss, but it was interrupted by Gabby and Maria as they flung their arms around their legs.  
  
They both chuckled as they reached down and picked them up, both planting kisses on them, making them scream out and giggle.  
  
John walked in front of them, “How about a family picture!” he shouted, pulling out his phone and aiming it at them. “I want everyone to smile and say Merry Christmas!”  
  
Derek, Stiles and the girls snuggled in close as they all beamed for the camera.  
  
"Merry Christmas!" they all shouted together.  
  
FIN


End file.
